Eddy
Eddy is the self appointed leader of the Eds. He is the second strongest next to Ed. He is the one who comes up with scams and gets the other two Eds into trouble. Appearance He first appeared in Android Attack! with Ed, Edd, Corey and Drew. Eddy has three black hairs. He wears a yellow bowling shirt with light blue jeans. Eddy is the shortest one of the Eds, so he gets made fun of a lot for that reason. Eddy is the fastest of the Eds, but he is no match for Sonic the Hedgehog. Heritage Saga Like the o ther Eds, Eddy has a hard time believing that he is a Saiyan. When thretroying it. Kevin sends more stronger prototypes, but Eddy is still willing to e Androids come and fight Corey, Eddy puts that aside and decides to fight. While Ed fights, Edd and Eddy make two ki blasts and fire them at one of the Androids desfight them, regardless of how strong they are. Eddy goes up to fight, but he underestimated them, so one prototype punched him to the ground. Ed and Edd destroy the android that hit Eddy, when he woke up. He then flies in the air to fight again. He, Corey, Drew, and the others use a Kamehameha Wave to finish the last one off. They succeed in this. Later, Corey and Drew teach him and the Eds the Kamehameha Wave, and Special Beam Cannon. Goku comes and teaches them the Kaioken. After wave after wave of Andriods sent by both Kevin and Proffesor Utonium. Eddy along with the other hereos are trained by Goku for the upcoming fight with Utonium. When the day finaly comes the hereos meet Utonium in Peach Creek. The Eds first watch as Corey and Drew battle "Power Prof." in the Kaioken x10 state. Eventualy the Eds are forced to join in. After a lengthy battle Power Prof. reveals the truth about Dr. Gero and uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Corey and Drew stay behind to consider there options while the Eds, lead by an enraged Eddy, fight Super Power Prof. The Eds soon learn they are no match and are defeated. Corey and Drew use the Kaioken x20 and are defeated. Eventualy the Cousin with the help of King Kai channel the power of everyone on Earh (as much as they could handle anyway) and use the Kaioken to gain an advantage on Utonium. Power Prof. uses the hate of all of the scientists involved in the school wars and the power of the Chaos Emeralds to fire a Revenge Death Ball. The Cousins Counter with a Cousins Kamehameha and the attacks seem equaly matched. Utonium eventualy loses the Emeralds and they scatter across the Earth. Luckily the Red Chaos Emerald lands next to the Eds. The three channel its power into three Chaos Spears, which they fire at Utonium. This gives the cousins time to go all out and blast threw the Revenge Death Ball and blast Utonium to his apparent death. The Heritage Saga closes wit hthe Cul de sac kids sully forgiveing the Eds and going out for Jawbreakers. Chaos Saga The Chaos Saga opens 1 month after the battle with Utonium,with Eddy and Ed sparing. They show off there new power and some new attacks as well. The hereos are forced to stop Eggman from geting there Chaos Emerald and fight his new Red Saibemen.It is revealed the Eddy is one tenth of "that hedgehogs" speed. They defeat these Saibemen without the use of the Kaioken except for two that are defeated by two blurs that are apparently faster the Eddy. Rivalries Kevin For years, Kevin has been Eddy's worst enemy. And when Kevin joined Utonium to kill Eddy and his friends, Eddy's rivalry grew. Now he and Kevin are friends, after the E-Fighters defeated Utonium at the end of the Heritage Saga. Sonic the Hedgehog When Sonic warned the E Fighters of Sonic's friends' test, he and Eddy had a race. Ever since, Eddy has wanted to prove he is better than Sonic, by beating him in a race. We have yet to see if Eddy can do so. Though as of Episode 24, Eddys speed has increased to the point he apears to be as fast as Sonic or at least he is able to keep up, Abilities *Kamehameha Wave *Special Beam Cannon *Kaioken 1-20 (Super Kaioken) *Blaster Shell *Maximum Flasher *Ray of Riches (Ultimate!) *Final Flash *Light Speed Attack *Volcano Explosion *Spin Dash/Super Spin Dash (Used in EEnEZ Platinum's Revenge. Non Canon.) *False Super Saiyan (Non Canon) *Super Saiyan (Non Canon) *Super Form (Emerald Saiyan) *Super Saiyan 2 (Non Canon) *Super Saiyan 3 (Non Canon) *Fusions: Edddy,(Non Canon?), Eden (U14) Trivia *﻿Eddy resembles Goku's friend Krillin because they are very short and bald. *It is possible that Eddy has surpassed Sonic in speed, as of Episode 27. *As of Episode 27, Eddy is the ONLY one of the Eds to say a Curse Word. Gallery Category:Saiyans Category:The Eds Category:Characters Category:E-Fighters